theshopkinsgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona Fries
Fiona Fries is a common Gross Greasies Shopkin from Series 1. Bio Website From the Gross Greasies team, it's Fiona Fries! Supplemental Surprisingly nutty for a box of spuds, Fiona Fries is proof that you don't need to be crazy to live in the Small Mart - but it sure helps. This merry madman can often be found shouting out barely intelligible sentences. Fiona's impulsive insanity has a tendency to ruin the gang's best laid plans, but they can't stay mad at the loopy tuber for long - she's just so happy! All the time. So, so happy. It's unnerving, really. Action Figure Series 3 AKA: Chips McGraw Fiona Fries is proof that you don't need to be crazy to live in the Small Mart - but it sure helps! Fiona Fries is packed with grease. This makes her a slippery dude to catch! A little crazy and mostly mad, she's a team member who always chips into battle, Her motto; "Winning's easy when you're extra greasy!" Get ready to fight dirty! Series 4 AKA: Chips McGraw With Flick & Launch Ketchup! Fiona Fries is loaded with grease and ready for a splat attack with her sloppy Ketchup Launcher! This fried fighter always chips in on the battlefield! She’s the master when it comes to organizing an oily ambush and she's got the grot to stop the bugs in their tracks! The Shopkins Gang: Collector's Guide Surprisingly nutty for a box of spuds, Fiona Fries is proof that you don't need to be crazy to live in the Small Mart - but it sure helps. This merry madman can often be found shouting out barely intelligible sentences. Fiona's impulsive insanity has a tendency to ruin the gang's best-laid plans, but they can't stay mad at the loopy tuber for long - she's just so happy! All the time. So, so happy. It's unnerving, really. '''Likes: '''Ketchup '''Dislikes: '''Vegetables '''May Contain Traces Of: '''Rotten potatoes, oil, and fried flies! '''Rarity: '''Common Appearance Fiona Fries is a pink box of golden-colored French fries. A blue label is on the bag, and has an 'S' on it, which stands for 'Shopkins'. Her variant is a red box of yellow French fries. A white label is on the bag, and has a 'S' on it, which stands for 'Shopkins'. Trivia *Fiona Fries is similar to Fungus Fries, a Series 1 Grossery. *Despite not having any appearances in the webseries until The Shopkins Gang: Bug Strike movie, she still has a long bio, and is also portrayed as a heavily-advertised character in promotions. The preliminary video shown at the Toy Fairs did use her in the animation, however. Her bio also appears on the Australian Cartoon Network website, despite having no part in the series until The Shopkins Gang: Bug Strike movie. *Her prototype cartoon name was French Fry Head, but this was never utilized in other works. Her cartoon name has changed to Chips McGraw as of Series 3. Here, she is voiced by Kate Murphy. *Her fries sometimes act as hair, styling in various ways. *It took until wave 2 to get Fiona Fries her action figure form. *Her webseries name comes from the character Sgt. Chips McGraw from the 1944 Western Buffalo Bill. Gallery 3FAFB6CD-858A-4B5F-BFE2-08CCBA73BBB0.jpeg|Fiona Fries toy 25D0E88C-D1A5-4517-8D6E-621C4AF2B763.jpeg|Fiona Fries variant toy 895A0E47-3199-4D55-8B5D-EE002D9B597A.png|Fiona Fries collector’s tool artwork 46F90ED7-0DED-4D5F-9553-851A25C385FE.png|Fiona Fries collector’s tool variant artwork Category:List